Trent
Trent was a camper of Total Drama: Redemption Island as a member of The Entertaining Wannabes. He did not merge and was the last non merged camper to be eliminated in Virtually Murder, he placed 12th, and is not scheduled to return for S3. Personality Trent's number nine obsession has withered away and he has been looking for a chance to prove himself, he tries to act cool, but fails much to his confusion, Trent still loves music and is often seen writing a song, sometimes he asks his teammates for help, but he is hurt easily, which he tries to hide, most often he fails at hiding this. Trent is a very skilled player, he loves sports, but hates being interrupted when focusing deeply otherwise he constantly believes he will fail. Trent is also not open for a relationship, however he helps many often, wanting to gain the credibility he had before TDA, however he usually gives the wrong signs, which make others think he wants a relationship. Coverage Total Drama: Redemption Island In Daring Dramatizations, He is first seen saying hi to Anne Maria when he sees her glancing at him. During the challenge, he volunteers for his team to do it. When Beardo is acting as Anne Maria, Trent is seen in the confessional saying that if he is hit on by Beardo that's a new low, to which Anne Maria comes close to. He tries to distract Beardo (who is still playing as Anne Maria) by doing what he usually does with the real Anne Maria, saying that a previous male who is not even competing is in the distance. When Brick asks about his nine obsession, after Scarlett attempted to act as him, Trent comments that he had gotten over that. When Anne Maria makes a remark which makes Trent uncomfortable he tries to convince her that she does not need a man, to no avail. He and Beth agree that Anne Maria's flirting is rather disgusting. Beth assures him that she has his back. Trent realizes quickly that if he fails at the challenge, he'll send his team to elimination, though he fails, and his signs falls off stage, and he also does, Chris gives him 1 point for his silence, meaning his team win, much to there delight. In The Teams' Song, Trent says hi to his team, before seeing Anne Maria and running off, while running off Scarlett kicks him unintentionally. During the challenge, his team mainly rely on him, he says he can play his guitar and gets out old lyrics and tweaks them. When he preforms he does so without a guitar, his team defend him, Trent explains why he is not playing with it. He says that a blonde haired female broke it, due to the hair being left onto it. Before the ceremony, he clarifies he never said it was Samey, at elimination he is declared safe, after being in the bottom 2. He tells Anne Maria that he appreciates her concern, but wants her to stop. In The Tug Of More, he is seen consoling Anne Maria, shocked at Beardo's attack. In the confessional he states that he is shocked that Beardo was forgiven, he even compares Beardo to Duncan. Later, he tells the Wannabe's to pull during the challenge. In The Pi Contest, Trent is seen uncomfortable when Anne Maria flits with him, beforehand he tells her about why they cannot be together. During the challenge, he tries to come up with answers to questions. In The Puzzling Place, At the beginning, he is happy that Anne Maria had fixed his guitar. Trent does the challenge, snatching a note from Scarlett, indirectly finding the note which holds the way to escape, eventually he wins the challenge for his team when finding out how to escape. In Behind The Drama, Trent is seen telling his team that he has won three challenges, with there efforts. He thanks Anne Maria again for fixing his guitar, throughout the episode Trent tries to inform LeShawna of the alliance on his team. When it's announced the team have lost, Trent asks who Anne Maria will vote, stating that LeShawna should get another chance. He is seen wondering whether he had made the right choice when voting. At elimination, he is shocked when he is placed in the Bottom 3, and is even more nervous when Chris states two campers tied, Trent wonders who had voted for him, at first thinking Dakota had, then realizing Anne Maria had, despite Trent forgiving her instantly, Anne Maria explains why she did so, with him repeating that he forgives her. Trent is declared safe, much to his delight. When Dakota is announced eliminated, he bids her goodbye, stating that he regrets voting for her, before saying goodbye again. In Triathlon of Redemption Island, He is seen with B, Trent cries out in pain, telling B his invention doesn't work, he proceeds to hand it back and runs off to see why Anne Maria was screaming, before-hand Scarlett greets him, he greets her in return, slightly confused. When he does see Anne Maria, he screams at her, but quickly says hi, Trent is the confessional is seen kidding himself by saying that it was not insensitive. He then tries to console Anne Maria by complimenting her, which ends up working. When Trent sees Beardo, he wonders what he is doing here, asking him if he is there to laugh at Anne Maria's misfortune. Beardo apologizes and gives the make up kit to Trent, stating that he feels apologetic and that Trent should tell Anne Maria this. Trent leads him team, by saying him and Anne Maria will run, however he then says that Anne Maria and LeShawna will pair up, he assigns the roles to his team. He awaits for Anne Maria and LeShawna to finish running, so he can cycle after them. He encourages Brick, only to worry that he could be sinking. When Brick proclaims he has finished, Trent informs him it was only half way. When Brick finishes, he quickly cycles, and greets DJ, Anne Maria and LeShawna cheer him on. Trent, due to tiring, starts to question where the finish is, He yells that DJ shouldn't trip. He laughs, stating that DJ tripped over that big log, thinking it was the finish. He cries out in disgust when Anne Maria and LeShawna are talking about his private life but he quickly crosses the finish line, winning for his team. In Frontstroke, Backstroke, Trent sticks up for B in the beginning of the episode, telling the Brainiacs what he feels will happen if B is team captain when he doesn't want to be. He tells Anne Maria that B is his friend that is why he is involved with the other team. Trent is shocked when realizing B's fear is water. During the challenge, he does one length quickly and uses Anne Maria's feelings for him to help them and the team win the challenge. He leads his team, sometimes questioning where his team members are. His team win the challenge, and when the Harold is getting in the limo, he warns him to stay away from Anne Maria, Trent has no reaction to this. In Experiments of Science, Trent is seen greeting his team, casually. He remembers that he hasn't merged since TDI, Trent then notices Anne Maria is sweating and he questions if she is okay, he also says that he is surprised she isn't wearing make-up and gasps in shock when she informs him that Chris threw it all out. Trent sees DJ by there teams treehouse and asks him when he got there, however DJ misunderstands his question so he repeats it. Trent watches when DJ hands LeShawna a letter for Harold, calling it interesting. He wonders if Anne Maria calls Beth a nerd, before stating to her that Chris said nothing confusing when explaining the challenge. He then asks her if he is good with Science. Later, he says he has only one mento, Trent tries to encourage his team throughout the challenge. Trent does the final experiment, winning the challenge for his team, for the remainder of the episode, he is silent. In And...Action, Trent is seen sceptic that LeShawna made the team better, he then asks where LeShawna went. During the challenge, Trent plays the dead person, but gets up and does improv, to which Anne Maria pukes at. For the remainder of the episode he remains silent. In Virtually Murder, Trent greets his team and clears up the misconception. Trent is shocked when Anne Maria acts cold towards him, but in the confessional is seen slightly relieved. Trent believes that Brick is not flirting, and that Brick and Bridgette are merely friends. When he wakes up after being knocked out, Trent realizes that him and the other competitors are on a train. He isn't seen doing until Brick dies, to which he cries out in fear, and he then ponders whether LeShawna is actually dead, Trent awakens Brick after realizing he is alive, but Brick is then killed a moment later, making Trent realize that could've been him. Trent interrogates Anne Maria, trying to solve the mystery and win the challenge, however Anne Maria is to stubborn causing them to loose the challenge, which Chris admits. Trent tries to save Anne Maria from elimination, but wonders why he is actually doing so. Trent tells Brick and Anne Maria some words especially while to everyone else he says goodbye, Trent then gets in the limo, and it drives off, ending his time in the competition. In Slumber Party Fun!, Trent's elimination is mentioned in the recap. In Love is in Despair, Bridgette reveals that she had broken Trent's guitar, which was the reason why Samey was eliminated. In Mid-Knights, Trent is seen trying to run away from Bridgette throughout the challenge, eventually he fails and Bridgette ends up winning the challenge. When it is announced Trent asks whether Anne Maria and him are now on good terms, which Anne Maria reveals they are. At the ceremony he is silent, and he is last seen being shot out of the cannon with the other, returning, eliminated contestants. Trivia Category:Male Category:Season 2